


Always By My Side

by EdenCrowleyFell



Series: Hybrid Series [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenCrowleyFell/pseuds/EdenCrowleyFell
Summary: Crowley fell thanks to a simple mistake. His mother the Almighty God had gotten mad at her husband Derrick. But Crowley left behind a family that had started to hate him. His sibling Gabriel and Micheal because Crowley was the Archangel Raphel. But as the fall happened he left behind a certain angel who loves food and books. An angel that was pregnant with their child. But no matter what happened that day. Crowley realized that Aziraphale will always be by his side throughout history.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Raphael (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/War (Good Omens), Crowley & Death (Good Omens), Crowley & Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley & God (Good Omens), Crowley & Michael (Good Omens)
Series: Hybrid Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953052
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The War Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story in the Hybrid Au's storyline. Hope you enjoy this story.

Raphael woke up the morning of his birthday. He was so excited. He was eighteen years old today. Which means he's five hundred years old in real time. He couldn’t wait to see the new world his mother had to offer him. A world his brother, sister, and him would protect. He couldn’t wait to see it. A beautiful garden with two people in love to make his mother’s creation. A world for humans to live and thrive. Raphael got out of bed for the day. He went to his closet and pulled out a white gown and put it on. He put his red slash over his shoulder and across his body. He put on his shoes and went downstairs for breakfast. Also to see his parents.

Once he got downstairs he saw his parents sitting at the table eating breakfast with his brother and sister. He sat down and put what he wanted to eat on his plate. Almighty smiled and hugged him. “ Happy birthday Raphael.” Almighty said happy that he was eighteen today. He was ready to take on the world she created. Which made her very happy. She needed someone to watch over the garden. “ Thank you mom.” Gabriel and Michael were glaring at their brother. Raphael got scared by this. His brother and sister didn’t like him much anymore. There were reasons for why they didn’t like him anymore. Raphael had been flaking out on creating the stars and was hanging out with Aziraphale instead. He was also hanging out with the wrong crowd with Bee Aziraphale’s sister while Aziraphale was busy. Which was causing some problems in the family. The Almighty and her husband Derrick were fighting more and more everyday ever since her brother Lucifer had gotten into a fight with her on which of the boys or Michael will take his place when he retires from being king or queen of Hell. That made Alice furious. She wasn’t going to send one of her sons or daughter to Hell to be a demon. But she was pretty close to accidently doing that. Derrick knew that. It wasn’t what he wanted either. But it was becoming very likely to happen thanks to all of the fighting.

The Almighty soon noticed her youngest kids looks at her oldest son. “ Michael Gabriel stop glaring at your brother. Eat your breakfast.” The Almighty said wanting them all to get along again like they used to. Gabriel and Michael groaned but ate their breakfast as they were told to do. Raphael smiled and sighed. He loved that his mother stood up for him but he just ignored his brothers looks now. Raphael just ate his breakfast for his eighteenth birthday. Finally he can move out of the castle. He can move into the home he made with Aziraphale and live the rest of eternity with the one he loves. It was a perfect house with the outside painted red. A beautiful garden in the front of it. In the back there was also a garden with a fence around the whole house. The inside of the house was painted blue with amazing and grand furniture in the whole house. But Raphael had noticed a secret room next to his and Aziraphale’s room. Aziraphale had never let him into the room. But it made Raphael so curious. What was that room for? What was inside that room? Who was that room for? He didn’t notice anything new about Aziraphale. Okay he noticed one thing. Aziraphale had been eating more than usual. In the first few weeks of these past eight months Aziraphale had morning sickness. Which he had noticed right away. Along with Aziraphale’s mood swings. But Raphael couldn’t put his finger on what was going on with Aziraphale.

Soon enough Raphael finished his breakfast. His mother noticed bags under his eyes though. “ Raphael, why do you look so tired starlight?” The Almighty asked wondering why her son was this tired. “ I was up with Aziraphale all night. I was making stars as he slept outside in a tent at our home. I wanted him close. He’s been in pain for eight months now. I need to go check on him.” Raphael said knowing he didn’t get much sleep because of his work and watching Aziraphale last night. He got home at six in the morning. He was woken up by the alarm he had at nine in the morning. Which meant he only got three hours of sleep. Which the Almighty knew was bad. Even though they didn’t need sleep Raphael did. You see Raphael had a problem with his life force at the time of his third birthday. This scared the Almighty and her husband Derrick. It also scared Aziraphale. He and Raphael have been together since birth. Aziraphale wouldn’t know what to do without Raphael if he died. But Raphael didn’t die. He went into surgery determined to get back to Aziraphale. After hours Raphael was out of surgery and was to be on bed rest for the next six months. Now without any rest for Raphael he would lose his life force quickly. Which was something that the Almighty feared was happening now. “ No you need more rest.” The Almighty said wanting Raphael to get more sleep before going out for the day. Even on his birthday. This made Raphael mad. Aziraphale needed him. He wasn’t going to leave his Star alone on his birthday just to go back to sleep. Not when Aziraphale was in pain at the moment. “ No mom. I need to go help him. I’ll be back for lunch. Bye.” Raphael said knowing he needs to leave.

Once Raphael left the castle he took his bags out of the bushes. He packed his bags the night before. Before Aziraphale told him to come to their home and help him. He put his bags around his waist and on his back. He sighed and looked back at the castle. He wasn’t ready to leave home. But he had to. Only because he was tired of the dirty looks from Gabriel and Michael. He was tired of hearing his parents fighting over this stupid family feud. So he was leaving to live with his boyfriend. Raphael flew off to his new house after a few minutes. As he flew he smelled something in the air. It was the smell of fire. Raphel looked down at the ground. It was the demons. They were about to attack the castle. He needs to get to Aziraphale and leave now. Raphael flew quickly to his house with Aziraphale. He couldn’t risk Aziraphale getting caught up in this.


	2. The Almighty and Her Husband's Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if any of you from tumblr want to know who Derrick is or already know about it from the post I made. This is Death before going to fillful his destiny.

The Almighty was looking at Heaven from the balcony of the castle. She saw the demons coming through the gate. She couldn’t believe it. Lucifer wanted a war for one of her kids to be King or Queen of Hell. She was in a rage from seeing this. “ Alice!” Derrick said worried about what was happening. He ran onto the balcony scared of what was happening to their kingdom. Raphael was out there. Their son was out there in danger. The Almighty looked at her husband her anger showing through her calm aura. “ I know. You need to call them off Derrick.” Alice said wanting this to stop before her angels get her. “ I can’t call them off. The princes do have power but not a lot of power.” Derrick said knowing he had power over the demons down there. But not as much as his brother does. “ But Raphael is out there. What if he gets hurt?” Alice said worried about her son. She has always worried about Raphael. Which made Gabriel and Michael jealous. Derrick knew his other two kids were jealous of their brother getting all the love from their mother. Derrick was tired of Alice’s babying of Raphael. He was sick of her not giving their other two kids the attention they deserve. “ Let him get hurt! Worry about the rest of us Alice! Worry about me.” Derrick said knowing that he’s hurt by this too. He’s been almost brought to tears by this. His wife. His young love. The one he cares most about was always worried about their son who was now eighteen years old now. Raphael wasn’t a three year old with heart problems anymore.

This put the Almighty more into a rage. She knew Raphael wasn’t a little angel anymore. Their son is now a full grown Archangel. But hearing that made her mad. “ You think I don’t know what you’re thinking Derrick. I know that I treat Raphael like a baby. But he’s not. He’s tired of it and guess what. While you were gone in Hell for years I stopped babying him and focused on Gabriel and Michael. What did that do to Raphael and I? It broke us. Why do you think Raphael is moving out today.” Alice said knowing that it was her fault that Raphael was leaving them behind for Aziraphale. She won’t have that. Especially after finding out Aziraphale’s sister Bee was pregnant with her seventeen year old child’s kid. She was losing both of her sons and now her husband. “ Maybe you should show that when I am home. I am not calling off the army until you forgive my brother and choose which one of our kids will become king or queen of Hell.” Derrick said wanting her to choose so this war won’t happen now or in the future. Alice was angered and surprised by this order. She wasn’t going to choose any of her kids to fall. She thought her husband was on her side. He wasn’t on her side. He was on his brother Lucifer’s side. “ Fine! You want me to choose! Then I have chosen!” Alice said letting her anger out and making angels fall. A wave of unbalance and evil came over the angels that had rebelled against her wishes. And who was it first to strike. The soon to be demon prince herself Beelzebub. It spread and hit Raphel as he was told the best news of his life. This blast would be regretted a few months later by the Almighty.


	3. Aziraphale's Pregnant

Raphael smiled as he landed outside his house with Aziraphale. He was finally home and ready to see Aziraphale. Raphael went inside to see Aziraphale was laying on the couch and eating cake. Raphael closed the door. He set his bags down and went over to Aziraphale happy to see him. Aziraphale smiled and set the cake down. He sat up to hug Raphael. They hugged happy to finally be with each other. Raphael picked him up and spun him around. Aziraphale started laughing. Aziraphale started to worry though. “ Raphael put me down. You're going to hurt the baby.” Aziraphale said not knowing what he was saying. He realized what he said after he said it. Raphael gasped and put Aziraphale down. “ What did you say angel?” Raphael asked, wondering what Aziraphale had said. Aziraphale smiled and looked away. “ Surprise my dear.” Aziraphale said hoping Raphael likes the surprise.

Raphael smiled happily. “ You're pregnant? How long? I’m going to be a dad. Aren’t we a little young to be parents. What is my mother going to say about this? How are our siblings going to feel about this?” Raphael said panicking but excited about having a child. Aziraphale was giggling about it. He kissed Raphael hoping that will calm him down. Raphael did calm down from it. He kissed Aziraphale happy that they were creating a family now. They pulled away after a few minutes. “ Yes I’m pregnant. Eight months now. We're five hundred years old Raphael. I think she’ll be happy to have a grandchild. Bee already knows. She’s very excited.” Aziraphale said, answering everything for him. Raphael sighed a little mad at Aziraphale. Aziraphale noticed he was made. “ What is that look for?” Aziraphale asked, wanting to know what’s wrong. “ You should have told me.” Raphael said knowing Aziraphale should have told him about this. Instead of keeping it from him. “ I’m not sorry though. I was keeping it a surprise for today. Yes I have kept it since three weeks after our anniversary. But I thought surprising you with it on your birthday would work. And it did work on surprising you. You didn’t expect anything.” Aziraphale said happy that he was able to surprise Raphael. Especially on his birthday. “ I’m glad you did but still. Wait is that who that room is for? The room next to ours is for the baby?” Raphael asked, wondering if that’s why Aziraphale kept him out of that room. Aziraphale smiled and nodded. “ May I see our baby’s nursery now please?” Raphael said, wanting to see what Aziraphale did with it. “ Of course. Come on.” Aziraphale said, wanting to show it to him anyway. Raphael got excited about it as they walked upstairs.

Once they got upstairs they went over to the room beside their room. Aziraphale got the key from around his neck. He unlocked the door and opened it to show Raphael the room for their baby. Raphael gasped at what he saw inside the room. It was decorated for a girl. Flowers with a blue sky background with a snake and a chinchilla being together with a wolf pup. There was a crib against the wall. A shelf with books next to it against the wall as well. A rocking chair in the corner. There was a changing table in the other corner. Toys in a toy box. It was perfect to Raphael. He walked into the room and looked around. Aziraphale walked into the room right after him. “ It’s wonderful Aziraphale. You did a good job on our girl’s room.” Raphael said happy with this. Aziraphale said knowing they only have a month until their daughter was born. They hugged as they looked at the room.

Then they thought of something. What were they going to name their daughter? Aziraphale looked at Raphael. Raphael looked down at him. “ What’s up Azira?” Raphael asked, wondering what Aziraphale needs. “ I haven’t came up with a name for our daughter yet. Do you have a name in mind?” Aziraphale said wondering what names Raphael had in mind. Raphael started thinking about it. A name came to him after a few minutes. The name Scarlet. Since she might end up with his hair. “ How about Scarlet?” Raphael asked, wondering what Aziraphale thought about it. Aziraphale thought about the name for a moment. It means red but for them it would mean brilliant and strong. Because they know that their daughter was going to be someone powerful and strong. Aziraphale smiled about the name. “ I love that name dear. Her name will be Scarlet.” Aziraphale said wanting to name their daughter that. Raphael smiled back and hugged him tight. Trying to be careful not to hurt Aziraphale or their daughter.

Then they heard screaming and yelling outside. Raphael gasped and knew what it was. His friends had joined the army. Bee had joined the army. He had to help them. “ Aziraphale stay here. I’ll be back.” Raphael said not wanting Aziraphale to get in the middle of this. Especially when he’s pregnant. Raphael ran out the room after that. Aziraphale followed him until Raphael got out the door. Aziraphale couldn’t believe he was left there after having a very happy moment with him. He let it go though thinking it was something serious. Little did Aziraphale know it was something serious. Little did Aziraphale know it was something serious.


	4. Aziraphale's Call to Arms

Aziraphale stood there staring at the door still. He wasn’t scared. He was worried about Raphael being out there. He was looking out the window as he heard crashes and bombs go off outside. “ Raphael please come home. We need to leave this place. I can’t let Scarlet grow up during a war.” Aziraphale said not wanting this. The door opened after he said that. He gasped as it opened. “ Raphael.” Aziraphale said, wondering if it’s him. Instead Gabriel and Michael were standing there in tears. “ No Aziraphale. We need you right now. You’re the only part of Raphael’s past we can trust right now.” Michael said upset with what her brother has done to them. Aziraphale was confused. Why were they crying? Where was Raphael? What was going on outside? “ What do you mean? What’s going on? What has happened to my boyfriend and father of my child?” Aziraphale asked, wondering about everything. He was so worried. Everything going on was too much. “ Did you just say child?” Gabriel asked, wondering if he heard Aziraphale right. “ Yes I said child. I’m pregnant. Now tell me what’s going on and where is your brother?” Aziraphale said worrying more about Raphael being out there. “ Raphael has betrayed us. He’s joined the demon army along with your sister. We need your help taking the army out. Mother has asked us to give you this to help us fight them.” Gabriel said, explaining what’s going on to him. Michael opened the case to show what they were offering their brother in law. Aziraphale gasped at what he saw. It was a sword of holy fire. He was being offered this to fight with.

Then Aziraphale picked it up as he was crying. “ What do you need me for?” Aziraphale asked, wondering what they needed him to do. “ We need you to try and bring them back to our side.” Michael said knowing convincing them to come back will stop her job of banishing them to Hell. “ And if I can’t?” Aziraphale asked, wondering what will happen if he can’t bring Bell and Raphael back here. “ Then we take them out and let them fall into Hell. We don’t want to lose our brother. But if you can’t get them back. The worst will happen.” Gabriel said knowing it will happen. Aziraphale looked at the pictures of him and Raphael on the wall. Then at his stomach. He had to do it. For Scarlet and his family. “ I’ll do it.” Aziraphale said knowing what he has to do now. They all ran out of the house weapons ready. Gabriel flew into battle to find Beelzebub and talk to her. Michael did the same to find Hastur and Ligur in the fight. She hoped to get them to come back. Aziraphale went to find Raphael in this mess. He couldn’t believe this war broke out. What had made the king of Hell so mad? What did this have to do with Raphael? Why was he in this war? Why was he on the wrong side of this war? Shouldn’t a prince and Archangel be helping his fellow angels? What did his sister have to do with this? All these questions went through Aziraphale’s head as he flew around to find Raphael.

Soon Aziraphale saw long red hair in the crowd with a staff in his hands. “ Raphael?!”Aziraphale yelled wondering if it’s him. Raphael heard him and turned around. He saw Aziraphale flying there. He saw the sword. He knew what happened. His siblings went to get Aziraphale. Just to talk to him about stopping him and coming back. But that’s not going to happen. He was tired of being treated like he was at home. He thought cutting them off would stop them from bothering him. He was wrong. They’ll never stop bothering him. So he has to escape. Aziraphale had noticed Raphael’s wings. They were now grey. That means he was bound to fall. Aziraphale had to bring him back though. No matter what.


	5. Raphael get Hit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one gets abused in this so don't say it. If I did that I would never forgive myself. Anyway have fun reading some Crowley and Beelzebub being close. Because Beelzebub is Aziraphale's sister in this au.

As Raphael was flying to the battlefield he couldn’t help but worry about Aziraphale and their unborn child. They could get hurt if they didn’t leave Heaven now. But their home was everything to them. He couldn’t believe this was happening though. All because of his mother not wanting any of them to fall just to become their uncle’s heir. But Raphael wouldn’t have done it. He has a happy life here. A happy life he’s made and is making with Aziraphale. Looks like that won’t be for long. He heard a scream as he entered the field. He knew who it was. It was Aziraphale’s sister. He flew to her quickly. He couldn’t let her suffer what happened to her alone. She was family now. Even though she was dating his brother Gabriel. He couldn’t leave her alone. He stopped as he saw her with black hair instead of brown and black wing instead of white wings. He landed beside her and knew what was happening. He’s seen this all before. Bee was going to fall if they lost this battle. Which was very possible. Especially since this was his mother’s magic. He was scared. Would it hit him? Would he fall with his friends? Would he be leaving his family behind? All he knew was if they lost they would be in big trouble and in pain.

He picked her up and sighed. “ Bell are you okay? Where does it hurt? I can help heal you. You’ll be okay.” Raphael said, wanting Bell to speak to him about what was happening to her. “ I’m fine. Just shocked by the blast.” Bee said knowing she was scared by what had just happened to her. “ Alright. What do you need me to do?” Raphael asked, wondering what he can do to help her. Bee held her hand out to him. Raphael knew what she wanted. She wanted help off the ground. Raphael took her hand and smiled. He helped her onto her feet. She smiled back at him. Bee stood on her feet and dusted herself off. As she was doing this Raphael saw the blast coming back their way. He got scared by it. Mostly for Bee’s own sake. “ Bee start flying now.” Raphael said wanting her to get out of the way of the blast coming back for them. Bee nodded at this command. She started flying above the blast. As it was coming towards Raphael. He tried to start flying away from it. But he couldn’t get in the sky in time to dodge the blast.

Once the blast got to Raphael he was hit. He groaned as he got hit by the blast. His wings felt like they were on fire. His wings were grey like everyone else’s. He was scared of what was going to happen. If they lost this battle. They were all going to be sent to fall. Worst of all Raphael would be sent to fall by his family. By his sister. The one they’ve been trying to protect from falling. Michael was the one they’ve been trying to protect. She wouldn’t survive a day in Hell. She might but it would be stressful being a princess of Hell. It’s stressful being princess of Heaven as it is. He had to stop this battle and not get sent away from Heaven. But his demon sense of tempting and being evil were coming to him. He may never be able to marry Aziraphale or meet his daughter. He won’t get to see his mother again the way they were before. They weren’t going to be the happy family they were before. His parents weren’t going to be happily in love anymore. It was going to be his fault. Raphael started crying knowing this. He wasn’t going to be able to fix this and he knew it. There was nothing he could do.


	6. Convincing Raphael

Aziraphale went over to Raphael. Raphael was worried. He didn’t want Aziraphale to be a part of this. “ Aziraphale what are you doing out here? You should be packing and getting out of here. Not helping fight this war with my siblings. You need to protect Scarlet.” Raphael said worried about Aziraphale and their daughter. “ No. Not without you. I can’t raise our daughter on my own. I need you to be with us. Please come home. Make up with your family. Come back to me. We can do this together.” Aziraphale said wanting Raphael to get out of this war and come with him to see his mother to fix this. Raphael was surprised by this. Aziraphale was helping them. He thought Aziraphale was on his side of this. Not with his siblings and mother. He knew what he had to do. “ No.” Raphael said not wanting to go with Aziraphale. “ What?” Aziraphale said, shocked by his answer. “ No. I will not go with you. I won’t make up with my family. I won’t let them win.” Raphael said knowing that’s what this war was about. Not letting his mother take control of them. “ Raphael, what do you mean by I won’t let them win?” Aziraphale asked, wondering what he means by that. “ I mean this whole battle is a rebellion against my mother controlling my friends. Controlling your sister. Controlling me. Controlling you. I won’t let her do this anymore.” Raphael said not wanting this to be their future together in Heaven.

That’s when Aziraphale realized what had to happen. He had to strike down Raphael. He wasn’t going to come back with him. He’s lost his fiance and best friend on the same day. “ Then I’ll have to strike you down. I’m sorry my dear. But I have no choice.” Aziraphale said not wanting to do this. He didn’t want to hurt his fiance. But he had to do this for his mother in law and Heaven. “ Yes you have a choice Aziraphale. Don’t do this to me. Don’t do this to us and our daughter.” Crowley said not wanting Aziraphale to separate them from each other. “ I have to. I’m sorry.” Aziraphale said knowing he must do this to bring him down. Aziraphale teared up as his sword ignited into flames. Raphael got scared of this. “ Aziraphale please. We can run away from this. We can be together if we just forget about this. Aziraphale please don’t listen to them. They can’t be trusted.” Raphael said knowing he’s losing his fiance and best friend. He knew what his family had done to him and Aziraphale now. They’ve created a rift between them and their future together. Aziraphale started swinging his sword at Raphael as tears fell from his eyes. Raphael blocked them with his staff not wanting to get hurt by the holy flames. Now that he has fallen. He could get harmed by them. They were made for angels that had the holy flame flowing through them. It’s how his mother made the weapons during the war with his uncle so long ago. They kept fighting as Michael and Gabriel convinced Crowley’s best friends and loved to come back with them. That ends up in a fight as well.

That was until Michael got hurt by Hastur. Gabriel got worried and struck down Bee right then and there. Aziraphale saw it and blamed Raphael for what just happened to his sister. Aziraphale saw it and blamed Raphael for what just happened to his sister. He decided it was time to end this. He catches Raphael off guard and strikes him on the shoulder burning the skin all the way across to his hip. Which went across his heart. Raphael screamed as this happened. He stopped flying. He stopped fighting Aziraphale. He fell to the ground made of clouds. Aziraphale and Gabriel flew down. Ligur and Hastur following them. Aziraphale was worried about Raphael. But he was also so upset by what he said. He didn’t want to have to do this. He couldn’t believe he hurt someone he loved. The father of his child. He couldn’t believe it. But he had to do it right?


	7. Crowley and Aziraphale's Promise

It has been a week since the battle. Aziraphale has been crying while guarding the room he used to share with Raphael. He couldn’t believe today was the day. The day he had to choose to let go. Aziraphale knew what he had to do right now. He needed to make a promise they did as kids. That if either of them were meant to fall by his mother’s hands. They need to promise they will find each other again. No matter what she does to them. No matter what happens to them. He went into their room that morning needing to talk to him. Raphael looked at him wondering why he’s in there. He was a mess. His hair was messy and not brushed in the last week. He hasn’t showered in a week either but Aziraphale always cleaned him up with a miracle or two. He was eating and drinking. But Raphael looked miserable. Aziraphale felt bad about him being like this. Raphael growled as he saw Aziraphale. Aziraphale sighed and went over to him. He sat down on the bed and hugged him. Raphael winced as his body was still in pain from his injury. But Raphael hugged back. Aziraphale started to cry about this. “ Azi shhhh it will be okay angel. Don’t cry. We’ll be alright. I’ll convince her to let me stay. I’ll be a better son for her. I won’t fall. I promise Aziraphale I’ll do anything to stay here with you. I can’t leave you alone to raise Scarlet. I would be a bad father and bad boyfriend if I did that to you.” Raphael said feeling bad for what happened to them. He couldn’t believe what had happened. It was all his fault for this now. There had to be a way to fix it though.

That's when Aziraphale pulled away and cupped his face in his hands. He knows Raphael wants to fix this. But he can't. There's no stopping what his mother has punished him for and the punishment. " Listen to me Raphael. She is furious with your father and you. I don't think there's a way to fix this. If there was, I would have done it by now. But I need you to do something for me right now." Aziraphale said hoping Raphael remembered the promise they made. The promise they suggested to each other when his uncle fell from Heaven. The one they made fifteen years ago. Raphael did remember it. But he wasn't sure it was going to work for them like they thought. But they could try the promise. " Alright let's do it." He said ready to do this for them. Raphael knew what they needed to do now. He got the paper they put in the night stand drawer. They held hands and made their promise in Latin. The language that the Almighty never learned in her childhood. That way she can never break it. Aziraphale would remember Raphael forever. But they need to remember who they are and what they look like. They won't always be the same people. Raphael hugged him when they were done with this. The blue and red streaks wrapped around their arms. Aziraphale hugged him back. " Aziraphale remember the ring on your finger." Raphael said, wanting to talk about it. Aziraphale looked at the ring on his ring finger. He looked back at Raphael wondering about it. " What about it?" Aziraphale asked, wondering what Raphael wants him to do about it. " Put it on your pinkie. That way mom won't know about it." Raphael said knowing they haven't told his parents about them getting married yet. Aziraphale took off his ring and put it on his pinkie finger. Raphael took his hand and kissed the ring. " It's now a promise ring. When this war is stopped we'll be together. We'll be a family again. As soon as we can I'll make sure we'll be married and together again." Raphael said knowing they will be. No one was going to keep them apart anymore. Aziraphale nodded and looked into his eyes. " We need to go. Your fall is today along with my sister's fall." Aziraphale said knowing he'll miss them both a lot. He doesn't want them to fall. Because now their family will be apart for a very long time.

Raphael sighed. He knew there was no hiding from it. There was no stopping it either now. He put on a sad smile and took Aziraphale's hands. " Then let's get this over with. Try not to forget me okay." Raphael said not wanting to be forgotten by the one he loves. Aziraphale smiled as tears came down his cheeks. " I could never." Aziraphale said knowing he can't. Little did they know that promise wouldn't be fulfilled for six thousand years after making that promise.


	8. Raphael Becomes Crowley

As Raphael was brought to the edge of the clouds he saw Aziraphale and his mother standing together. His mother was here. She was crying. She ran to him feeling bad for what she has done. " Raphael!" She said hugging him close. " I'm so sorry my son. I promise I'll find a way to see you again. I'm so sorry I ruined the future for you. We'll fix it Raphael. Please forgive me one day." The Almighty said hoping one day Raphael would forgive her. One day they would be a family again. Raphael hugged her back and cried. He realized now none of them were the problem. He was the problem. He asked so many questions to his mother about what she does. About the world. He was just curious about everything. He wanted knowledge from her. And he didn't get it. Because asking questions was not allowed and would never be allowed. " I know mom I'm so sorry. Please take care of him for me. Don't let him fall too." Raphael said wanting that from his mother. He just needed that reassurance until he met Aziraphale again. He wouldn't let her go without her saying that. 

Then the Almighty pulled away from her son. She looked into his green eyes that matched hers. Those eyes would soon be gone. She gave him a sad smile. " I will. I'll take care of both of them my Starlight." The Almighty said knowing she'll do that for him. Raphael nodded as she walked back to Aziraphale's side. " Aziraphale go talk to him dear. I'll give you two time to talk. I am so sorry again." The Almighty said feeling bad about what had happened. She would always regret it. For so many reasons she would regret this day forever along with many more to come after it. Aziraphale went over to Raphael. He took his hands and smiled. " Remember I love you. Remember that our daughter will love you when you both meet. Remember me and never forget our promise." Aziraphale said, hoping that none of this is ever forgotten by both of them. Raphael nodded. " I won't forget these Aziraphale. I promise I won't my angel. Stay safe and don't take anything from my siblings. I love you so much Aziraphale." Raphael said knowing these will be his last words as Raphael to him. Aziraphale nodded and looked at his eyes one more time. They kissed before all of this was to go down. Michael was standing with them at the edge of Heaven. She was waiting to do this. But she was crying as well. She didn't realize how heartbreaking it would be. Her brother was going to fall. Because of their family's fighting and his questioning. She hated her job now. But she knew one day she would be with her brother again as a sister.

Then Michael banged her foot on the clouds. Aziraphale pulled away from Raphael after that. He looked at Raphael again. " Goodbye." Aziraphale said knowing it will be a long time before they meet again. Raphael nodded with tears coming down his cheeks, Michael took him over to the edge with her and sighed. Raphael looked at her. " I'm glad you're the last one I get to see before falling Michael." Raphael said happy to have his sister here with him. " I don't think that's something to be happy about dear brother." Michael said bittersweet about the whole thing. Raphael sighs at this behavior. He knows what they've been taught. She was being serious again just like they were taught to be. It was more like brainwashing than being taught how to act. They were all emotionless. Which made Raphael feel weird. He didn't want that. " I don't care. I'm glad I get to say one last thing to you. Before I fall I want to talk to you about something." Raphael said, wanting to give his sister some advice. Michael got curious and wanted to know what he had to say to her. " Alright then tell me it then." Michael said, wanting to hear what her brother has to say to her. " Don't let Gabriel get to you. Don't let them bring you down like they have me. Stay with the right crowd and stay on mom's good side. I love you Michael." Raphael said knowing she needed to hear these things before he left her side. Michael started to cry as she heard that. " I love you too Raphael." Michael said knowing she'll regret this. But it has to be done. As a princess and an archangel she has to do it. It's her mother's orders. She took Raphael to the edge with Aziraphale running to follow them. He didn't want this. 

Then they stopped walking. The Almighty put a hand on Aziraphale's shoulder. Aziraphale looked at her. She looked at him with tears still in her eyes. " You're the one to say the word Aziraphale. Remember what he's done. But remember you may meet again." The Almighty said feeling worse for this. Aziraphale nodded and remembered the betrayal that happened to him already. But it wasn't against him. It was against her. But he still felt hurt by this. Raphael won't be there to see the birth of their daughter. They wouldn't be married for so many years after this. He was mad and upset now. Michael saw it in the way Aziraphale was looking at her brother. Then he said it. " Let him fall." Aziraphale said wanting this to happen. Raphael gasped and was pulled from his chains to the sulfur below. Aziraphale ran to the edge and watched. " No! Raphael no!" Aziraphale said feeling bad for this. Raphael held a hand out to Aziraphale as he fell but they couldn't reach each other. As he fell he saw Bee falling with him. " Raphael!" Bee said scared of what was next. Her eyes were losing their light blue color during a dark blue. Her wings were burning and their gowns were turning black and ripping. Raphael went over to her and took her hands. Raphael could never hate the girl he helped raise. He helped Aziraphale and their mother raise Beelzebub until the day their mother died at an early age. He missed Brianna a lot during those years. He still does to this day. He hugged her and looked into her eyes. His eyes were changing to yellow snake eyes and he could feel them changing. " Bee look at me." Raphael said, wanting her to look at him. Bee looked at him. They both knew he had a plan at this moment for both of them to see the ones they love again. They just needed to wait.


	9. Raphael's Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be triggering. I think. I'm not quite sure about that.

Raphael and Bee were still falling at this point. They had tears in their eyes as they knew what was waiting below. They weren't ready for this. They didn't want this. But they had to go through with it now. They couldn't go back to Heaven. As they were kicked out and stripped of their holiness. They weren't going back to Heaven. But Raphael had a plan to get their angels back. He was going to tell Bee about it now as the sulfur waiting below wouldn't be kind to them. If they got it in their mouths it would hurt their vocal chords a lot more than they think right now. Raphael spread his wings which set a blaze as soon as he had them out. It was very painful. But he had to power through it to get over to Bee. He flew over to her worried that if he wasn't with her something bad would happen to her. That worried him a lot more than his own safety. He needed to protect her for now until she was ready to get up the ranks of their new home. He cried as he flew knowing the burning hurt him more than any pain he's felt before now.

Once Raphael got over to Bee he took her hands. " Bee open your eyes please. I'm here for you I won't let go." Raphael said knowing he won't. Bee was too important to him, Aziraphale, and his brother. She is everything to Gabriel. She's Aziraphale's last living relative besides their soon to be child. Bee had became like a sister since he started dating Aziraphale at the physical age of thirteen. He was happy that they were going to be a bit of family still with him but it still hurt to know this. But he knew Hell would tear her apart and make her listen to every word they said to her. But he didn't care. As long as he had a friend down in that pit. He knew he would be okay. Bee opened her eyes and saw Raphael was there holding her hands and comforting her through this. She smiled as the tears came out of her eyes. Raphael gave her a sad smile knowing she needed it right now. " I'm glad you here Raphael. But I'm scared and worried." Bee said knowing she was. " Why are you scared and worried Bee?" Raphael said wanting her to let it out so they can do this together. Bee took a deep breath and let it out. She knew he was trying to be nice and helpful. So she went along with it. " I'm scared about what lies ahead for us. I'm scared we won't be able to do this. Never see our family and boyfriends again. I know I wasn't thinking about that at the time we did all of this but I regret what we have done to them. I want to go back and fix it." Bee said wishing they can go back in time and never do the things they have done. Especially in the last two years. They did such rebellious things and kept it from the people close to them. She hated how she hid things from Gabriel. It made her sad about the whole thing. And going back would save them both from this fate. But it was too late and there was no going back.

Raphael just kept her close to him knowing their almost to the sulfur at the bottom he needed to make this fast. " It will be okay. I know your scared and worried about Aziraphale to. But I'll get us through this. I have a plan to get back to Aziraphale and convince him that he can trust me as a demon." Raphael said knowing they needed Aziraphale's trust if they were going to fix everything they did to their families. It was a lot that they did in the last two years. So it would take some time. But if it worked it would be worth it. Raphael would see his daughter for the first time. He would see Aziraphale again if Bee agreed to all of this. " I'm listening Raphael. What's the plan?" Bee asked wondering what his plan was. They were almost to the sulfur now so he had to be quick. " I'm going to tempt Adam and Eve on your orders when you get high enough on the ranks. Once I'm done there I'll talk to Aziraphale and I need to stay on Earth. I have to for this to work." Raphael said knowing that they have to do this. For Aziraphale and Gabriel. Along with themselves. Bee just gave a sad smile at this plan. It was perfect. They would be out of Hell after this. Bee looked down at the sulfur they were above it by a foot now and was about to hit it now. " Bee remember this plan. Please remember that I love you so much other sis. No matter what happens. I'll always be your brother in law." Raphael said knowing he will be. Bee hugged him knowing this. Raphael hugged her back as they hit the sulfur. They screamed once they went into it. It burned and hurt them like Hellfire. But they got through it. Their eyes changed into a dark blue and snake eyes. Their wings now black as night and animal forms and instincts to fit them now. They were no longer Principality Bee and Archangel Raphael. They were now Lord Beelzebub and the demon Crowley.


End file.
